Another killing game
by pantherxii
Summary: welcome to a new killing semester with new students, a new academy but the same old Monokuma so come in and read the horror filled mystery that this is
1. Chapter 1

welcome to Another killing game which before I start I would like to note that this is going to be kind of similar to V3 which most of the story itself is quite original with only scarce references to the others, and during the introductions it will go last name then first for verbal introductions for example: Tsumiki (last name) Sora (surname/ first name) now with that out of the way I hope you enjoy it and now lets begin this journey.

Tsumiki, Sora which is 5.4 feet tall along with fair white skin, light blue eyes, and light brown hair that goes to her shoulders with a hair pin in the shape of a star in her hair near her left ear while wearing a white short sleeve shirt with a black vest over it with an illustration of the constellation Ursa major etched on the back and black pants with designs of stars on the lower part of the legs along with white shoes wakes up in a dim lit classroom utterly confused where she is. Sora gets up while looking down noticing he outfit making her head ache as if she's missing something important in her memory.

Sora goes to leave the classroom before she sees a man that's 5.5 feet tall, along with light white skin, dark hazel brown eyes, and light blue hair that goes to the end of his neck with it spiky at the end of his neck and near the front of the hair near the forehead while wearing a black mouth mask that covers his mouth to his chin, white kimono with white pants, and a pair of wooden sandals with tabi walk into the classroom casually. "Hey who are you and where are we?" Sora asks "I am Yasushi, Tatsuo the ultimate Ninja and I have no idea where we are except for the part where it looks a lot like a school of some sort." The man now known as Tatsuo explains before looking at Sora expecting a similar introduction to his own.

"I'm Tsumiki, Sora the ultimate Astronomer." Sora introduces herself before the two walk into the hall to see at least two other doors leading to possible classes as the two walk towards the front to see what looks like outside, the two step out onto the campus to see a few other buildings and facilities nearby. Sora notices that fourteen other students walk out of the main building with slight confused faces before they hear a ding-dong noise getting their attention. "All students are to meet in the gym in the main building for an 'assembly'." A light voice says making them reenter the main building and walk down the hall leading to a large gym which is empty besides gym equipment before they all hear a light laughter around them.

Sora looks around before a black and white teddy bear looking creature pops up from behind before continuing the weird laugh as it loos at all sixteen students as it jumps onto a podium to be heard much more better as it sits down. "Hello I am the headmaster of this ultimate academy, Headmaster Monokuma." The bear introduces himself as a woman that's 5.5 feet tall along with, fair white skin, dark green eyes, and dark blonde hair that goes to the end of her neck in a short cut boyish style while wearing a dark blue short sleeve shirt with the word track etched into the back and black shorts with white running shoes steps forward clearly with a question or two.

"academy, headmaster, what is going on and why does it seem like I'm missing some of my memory and I don't remember anything ultimate about me so can you explain yourself?" The girl asks "of course Yuka, Natsumi the ultimate track athlete, I will explain it to all of you, you all have been chosen for this semester of a killing game where each of you will kill each other to survive with only up to two survivors can win." Monokuma explains with a chuckle making Sora notice everyone look at him shocked as if he grew a second head at the mention of a killing game.

"and why would we kill each other?" Tatsuo asks "easy, because its the only way to graduate which our way of saying getting out of here, but i'll give you up to at least two days to explore before we actually start the killing game." Monokuma answers before leaving the gym leaving the students alone with some panicking, Tatsuo taps Sora on the shoulder to get her attention as he leads her out into the hall. "I think we should explore this 'academy' together." Tatsuo says as they go back outside to explore with them walking around the campus before arrivinf at a tall building with a holographic sign on the front marked: dormitories as they see a man that's 5.7 feet tall along with lightly tanned skin, olive green eyes, and black hair that goes to his shoulders with beads at the sides of his face while wearing a white robe over a red under robe with black pants, grey shoes, and white face paint that covers the top half of his face walks up to them curiously.

"hello I am Masuyo, Hisoka the ultimate Shaman." Hisoka greets them before they walk inside to see that its separated with the left half that has a staircase leading to the second floor has all of the rooms for the male students while the right side seems to be for the female students, Sora watches as she sees Hisoka examining the 8-bit images of the students on the front of the doors. "interesting, it seems as if Monokuma decided to separate the genders probably for good reasoning." Hisako announces as he enters his room silently, Tatsuo decides to step outside to explore the rest of the campus with Sora following behind him.

The two start walking towards the outer part of the campus to see what looks like the bar wall of a cage surrounding the academy as they see a man that's 5.7 feet tall along with light white skin, dark green eyes with a slightly visible small circular pattern around the center of his left pupil, dark red hair that goes to the end of his neck in a nice combed style with a small soul patch straight under his lower lip while wearing a white long sleeve shirt with a design of a black crown on the front with the word perfection on the back kin bold uppercase letters from his left shoulder blade to the right, dark brown baggy pants, and black sneakers with dark purple socks and examining the bars. "Hey do you know what this is?" Sora asks with light fear in her voice revealing that she's feeling uneasy about their situation as the man stops examining the bars to answers their question before they hear a female voice stopping him.

"don't ask him he doesn't know anything besides the hair gel he uses to keep him a 'nice' appearance." A female voice answers to reveal a woman that's 5.5 feet tall along with light white skin, a dark blue left eye, and a light red right eye, and dark blonde hair that goes to the middle of her neck with it looking recently cut while wearing a white sleeveless shirt has a collar that goes around the neck with a strap on the back and with the shirt going above her waist by an inch and black pants with a black necklace wrapped around her neck and collar of her shirt is walking up to them with a smirk. "and you are?" Tatsuo asks "oh. easy, I'm Setsuko, Usagi the ultimate poser so if you need anything just let me know." Usagi answers with a friendly smile as the man sighs and gives her a glare clearly not liking her at all making Usagi grin a little wider.

"I'm Kazuki, Osamu the ultimate perfection, so if you lowlifes mind I'm trying to find a way out of here." Osamu says clearly annoyed of the presence of the other three making Usagi burst out laughing and clutching her stomach, Sora just steps away towards what looks like a dojo with Tamotsu behind her. The two get to the dojo to see a man that's 5.8 feet tall along with fair white skin, dark hazel brown eyes, and black hair that goes to his shoulders in a ponytail with half of the hair swept to the left side of his head with a few bangs going halfway down his forehead while wearing a black short sleeved kimono with the blue emblem of the Genji/Minamoto clan etched into the back with white pants visible under the kimono with a black empty sheathe hanging of his waist with black sandals also walking to the dojo as if he was being pulled towards it.

"what's a dojo like this doing here?" Tatsuo asks "easy, this is a ultimate lab where its used for an ultimate talent, in this case for the ultimate ninja, Yasushi Tatsuo and the ultimate samurai, Genji, tadao" A familiar light voice explains to reveal Monokuma standing on the steps to the dojo with a straw hat on before chuckling at them making the man clearly Tadao wince before looking over at Tatsuo with clear hate. "so you're making me share with a honor less assassin like this 'ultimate ninja'?" Tadao asks clearly angry about this decision as Tatsuo walks up to Tadao casually. "yes it seems like we will, but its not like you see me insulting you lineage in the Minamoto clan so I tink you should calm down and deal with us sharing a dojo even if we act differently because of our beliefs and talents." Tatsuo explains as Monokuma leads them inside to reveal that the dojo is split into half with the left half full of ninja like equipment from kunai, and shurikens to disguises like masks and outfits the perfect things for a shinobi like Tatsuo while the other side has a statue of an emperor sitting with his legs crossed with katana blades and other swords on their stands along with training dummies on both sides.

"Well don't you two look like a couple with your arguing." A male voice teases to reveal a man that's six feet tall along with fair white skin, dark teal blue eyes, and light red hair that goes to the middle of his neck with it neatly pulled back while wearing a dark red shirt, dark red pants, a black formal looking sleeveless jacket, a dark red fedora with a black strip that circles around the middle, white gloves, and black formal looking shoes walks into the room making both of them turn around angrily.

"And who do you think you are?" Tadao aks, "oh I'm Takehiko, Kenji the ultimate economist and you two act like a elderly couple." Kenji jokes as Sora sees a feminine shadow behind a glass case of shurikens and scrolls. "So are these real shurikens or are they fake knock offs?" A feminine voice asks to reveal a woman that's 4.11 feet tall along with pale white skin, dark red eyes, and white hair that goes down to her shoulders while wearing a cloth shirt with the left half black and the right half colored red, black and red striped pants with a black sash on her waist, and a black mask that covers only the top half of her face with red lipstick to make her lips a bit brighter is standing behind the glass case.

"I think they may be real antique shurikens." Tatsuo answers as he walks over to the glass case with Sora looking at Monokuma suspicious of the small bear and their surroundings. "Name's Yumi, Momo the ultimate Jester by the way, but honestly I was really interested in these more than my own acts and talent." Momo says as Sora decides to leave the dojo and go meet the other students and hope that someone knows something about Monokuma or the academy.

Sora starts to head back to the gym to see a back door leading to it with a track field nearby where Sora can see Natsumi examining the track as a man that's 5.6 feet tall along with lightly tanned skin, a green left eye and brown right eye, and black hair that goes to his shoulders in a short ponytail while wearing a dark red button up shirt with half of the collar up and the other half down and blue pants with red shoes along with a illustration of a fox tattooed onto his left wrist is standing next to her talking. "Hey do you two see anything suspicious over there?" Sora asks, "depends on what you mean suspicious, to us this whole place and that bear is suspicious." Natsumi answers as the man standing next to her decides to introduce himself by opening his mouth ready to speak.

"I'm Shiori, Arata the ultimate illustrator and yeah this whole place is strange me and the ultimate Musketeer Yumiko Miwa went around the perimeter to see no way of getting in or out which leaves confusion on how we got here or even why." Arata explains as he gestures around him and the academy to put emphasis on what he's saying. "You don't actually think any of us would kill each other right?" Sora asks shakily, "its honestly hard to tell none of us really know each other until today and blind trust never lasts." Natsumi answers before they see a woman that's 5.1 feet tall along with fair white skin, light brown eyes, and light red hair that goes to the middle of her back up in a ponytail while wearing a white long sleeve shirt with the cuffs rolled up by an inch, dark blue pants with a pouch hanging off the back and a sash going around the waist, and black military boots is marching towards them.

"Did you see anything new Miwa?" Arata asks revealing that this girl is Yumiko Miwa the ultimate musketeer as she shakes her head. "No, it looks the same around all the way so no way out and no manhole or anything to gesture that there might be a underground under the school, so whoever designed this really wants to keep us inside." Miwa reports as she does a salut before Sora grabs her head in pain as what seems like a ethereal voice starts to speak in her head. "The class is set up, talents are also locked." The voice announces as she falls forward unconcious from the pain so Miwa quickly in a worried way runs over to Sora and picks her up.

Sora sees herself in a chair some kind of head equipment attached to her head as her memories start to flow through her brain as she sees someone nearby unable to be identified before she feels something shaking her.

Sora wakes up to see Miwa and Tatsuo standing next to her to reveal that she's in an infirmary as a woman that's 5.4 feet tall along with light tanned skin, light hazel brown eyes, and black hair that goes to the middle of her back with the bangs going only a centimeter down her forehead while wearing a sky blue short sleeve shirt, dark blue pants, a white pharmacy looking coat going down two inches below her waist with black shoes and silver earrings with the left one in the shape of a dog and the one on the right in the shape of a cat is walking over to them with a clipboard. "Usually me Akihiro, Naomi the ultimate veterinarian only works on animals but these two wanted me to at least give you a x-ray so I did and you seemed to have suffered a very tough migraine." Naomi explains as Sora starts to remember what she saw as she now notices what feels like a giant gap in her memory just missing.

"So me and Tatsuo decided to get everyone gathered in the cafeteria so we can talk about what we found and what we remember before this." A gruffy male voice announces to reveal a man that's 5.4 feet tall along with fair white skin, light brown hair, and black hair that goes to the top beginning of his neck with the front going an inch down his forehead while wearing a black long shirt that goes two inches past his waist and black formal looking pants with white classy shoes along with black rimmed glasses. "Oh OK, do you mind introducing yourself?" Sora asks "of course miss I'm Azumi, Toshi the ultimate judge and Tatsuo already told me your name miss Tsumiki." Toshi answers with a friendly smile before him and Tatsuo helps Sora out of bed before the group heads out to see that the infirmary is its own building with a building marked dining hall/cafeteria nearby.

As they enter they see everyone gathered around and talking as Toshi clears his throat loudly to get everyone's attention. "What is it judge?" A male voice asks to reveal a man that's 5.6 feet tall along with light white skin, light green eyes, and dark blonde hair that goes to the tip of his neck while wearing a dark red short sleeve shirt, light blue pants, and a dark red beret crooked a bit to the right with his arms crossed to reveal that he wants answers. "I just thought we should get to know each other and share our observations of this place, mister Masumi, Shin the ultimate talent director or also known as the ultimate casting director." Toshi explains as he takes a step forward before he hears someone speaking up.

"Its clear, we were kidnapped for some Sicko's entertainment." A female voice says casually and slightly quiet to reveal a woman that's 5.8 feet tall along with light white skin, dark oak brown eyes, and light brown hair that goes to the middle of her back with it turning blonde halfway down while wearing dark yellow coveralls with a zipper going down a bit to reveal a black shirt with a bit of an illustratipn of a wooden character on the front, and black gloves is trying to hide behind Kenji's right side. "The ultimate toy maker, Yori, Ume makes a really good theory we barely remember our own selves at least I'm going to guess I'm not the only one." Kenji agrees with an affirmative nod.

"The past doesn't matter right now only the present and our survival." A female voice says in a monotone voice to reveal a woman that's 5.5 feet tall along with fair white skin, baby blue eyes, and dark brown hair that goes to her shoulders and up in a ponytail while wearing a light red short sleeve shirt, a white lab coat, dark brown cargo pants, and white transparent plastic gloves is standing against a wall. "And what's your proof miss?" Kenji asks aggressively, "its simple I've heard similar stories of things like this happening before but those memories are hazy, and I'm Keiko, Ran the ultimate Botanist not miss." Ran explains in her monotone voice before they see Monokuma walk in acting all worried as if something happened.

"I hope one of you kills someone soon or the first motive will begin, and it will be you losing loved ones and I mean all of you for each day someone doesn't die starting two days from now!" Monokuma yells as Sora starts to see mistrust growing in everyone's eyes except for Tatsuo.

That night Sora enters her room to see a key possibly to her room next to a electronic tablet looking thing with a note on it marked: Monopad, as Sora sits on her bed thinking of what happened today and her fellow classmates before thoughts of that vision when she lost conscious.

Two days have passed and nothing successful happened, Sora is currently walking towards the dojo as she sees Tatsuo quickly catching up to her. "Good morning Sora, didn't see you at the cafeteria earlier same with Arata." Tatsuo greets Sora before opening the door noticing a the bottom of the door covered in a bit of dry blood. The two were greeted by a trail of blood leading to what looks like Arata laying on the floor with a katana blade driven through his throat with a look of anguish with a kunai laying next to his slit-opened stomach.

And that's it for this chapter, so yes we've met this killing game's class of students and possible victims/killers and I'll try to keep all chapters around this length or longer, and I'll see you next chapter when we discover the killer and their reason to kill poor Arata the ultimate Illustrator.


	2. Chapter 2

welcome to chapter two of Another killing game, i'm sorry if it seemed a little rushed to the first trial, but i didn't want to make it more of a hassle for myself to figure details out so after this chapter there will be a chapter or two distance from the next trial, now with that all out of the way i'll let you get to the chapter before i accidentally bore any of you to death.

Sora looks at the body of the previously alive student, Arata before they hear a bell ringing over the PA system to reveal that there's an announcement from 'headmaster' Monokuma. "Hey there, this is the first body announcement and yes there has been a murder that happened, so everyone gather in the ultimate Ninja/Samurai lab to start the investigation!" Monokuma announces before Sora notices the rest of the class getting in as Tatsuo starts to look around the scene trying to find clues.

Sora starts to examine the body with help from Shin which starts to trace the slit on Arata's stomach before they see monokuma come in with a box of monopad looking things but marked crime scene. Monokuma hands out one to each student as Sora sees that the murder happened at 10:00, nighttime she was in bed but she can't vouch that for or from anyone else, but what got her attention was it didn't specify if the kunai or the blade did the killing. "interesting, its hard to tell but it seems like either Arata was killed by Tatsuo or Tadao." Shin says "i don't think that's true, i looked at the door it doesn't look like it can lock from either side." Sora argues as she sees Tatsuo and Momo looking through the shuriken and kunai case to reveal Tatsuo looking through it thoroughly.

Momo looks inside to see one kunai missing but when they got to the case the glass pane was not put back properly. "this wasn't my doing and i doubt Tadao did it if he's still looking at his side of the dojo." Tatsuo says as they see Natsumi starting to act a little suspicious as she stays near the door making Tatsuo walk over to her with Momo right behind him. "why are you so nervous, very revealing girl?" Momo asks with a teasing smirk making Natsumi quickly look away flustered making Momo chuckle as Tatsuo just looks at her seriously. "we al have to work together, so tell us what's making you nervous." Tatsuo says, "I-Its nothing, just don't like the sight of the body is all, and if you need an alibi I don't have a real reliable one, I was hanging with Arata but so was Miwa we were talking while trying again to find a way out but that's all then I went to my room for the night." Natsumi explains as she looks over at Arata clearly looking queasy as she sees Naomi deciding to give the body a quick look before they run out of time as Osamu is walking around trying to gather information from everyone else.

Naomi kneels down while feeling up Arata's body with her hands stopping at his blood covered throat feeling something odd not the hole left from the sword but how the bones felt weak as if they were broken. "what is it Naomi?" Sora asks, "from my experience in vet clinics I can say that neither of these weapons killed him but were instead a diversion, the true murder weapon were someone's hands in other words someone snapped his neck the bones aren't in the right spots and not in a way a blade would slightly move them." Naomi explains while standing up to hear the announcement sound letting them know that the investigation is over and its time to begin the class trial as Sora looks around to see people finishing up with what their doing.

"Investigation is over, its time to start the trial so everyone gather in near the dormitory!" Monokuma announces as everyone leaves the dojo with Kenji walking over to Sora with a smirk on his face while Tatsuo is behind the group thinking as he follows them. "So who do you think did it?" Kenji asks, "I honestly don't know, we all barely know each other and any of us could've done that to Arata." Sora answers making Kenji put a hand on her shoulder trying to reassure her.

"Hey its going to be fine, and just think good enough and you will figure out who killed Shiori, I think I've got it but I'm going to wait to make sure." Kenji explains as they arrive at the dormitory to see Monokuma as a square of dirt parts away to reveal it behind false and metallic as a lift arrives at the ground.'a lift, it seems like the trial is down there.' Sora thinks to herself as everyone gets on with Sora standing near Kenji and Shin as the lift starts to descend after everyone gets on.

As the lift descends Sora looks around trying to figure out which one of them killed Shiori Arata, the ultimate illustrator and why they would. The lift stops at the bottom as the gate in front of them opens up to reveal a court room with Toshi being the first one to step in while Sora notes a circle of spot where they will be standing before she sees Toshi walk over to it.

Sora gets in her position which is in between Tatsuo and Kenji while everyone takes a spot with a picture of the deceased Arata across from her between Tadao and Shin. "So how does this 'class trial' work?" Toshi asks as Monokuma sits in his chair which almost looks like a throne due to his height letting him see all of the students. "Differently than the court trials you're used to ultimate Judge, in this trial you will discuss the evidence that was found. And try to find the culprit, if you guys get it correct the culprit gets punished but if you get it wrong the rest of you get punished as the blackened graduates." Monokuma explains making everyone looking around nervously as Toshi nods understanding the rules.

"And this punishment, its a death punishment, execution isn't it?" Toshi asks, "bravo ultimate Judge, now you're understanding the killing game." Monokuma answers before he decides to start the trial with Sora thinking back to the information she gathered. "So to start this trial, we should discuss how Shiori died." Toshi announces, "its simple, he died from either the impalement to the throat or the laceration in the stomach from the kunai." Natsumi says as she sees Naomi shaking her head to show that Natsumi is wrong.

"No he died from neither, his neck was snapped I felt the bones they were out of place as if something put pressure to make it turn a the way around forcing the bones to snap." Naomi explains as Natsumi looks away knowing that she was wrong. "So how did the culprit do it and why use the sword and kunai and even to do it in the dojo?" Osamu asks while looking around trying to see if anyone has the answers to his question. "Its simple actually, the culprit lured them into the dojo so they could use any tools to hide the true injury by mutilating the body so the culprit has to be either Tadao or Tatsuo." Ran explains making Momo glare at her as if she could just kill the botanist with her eyes.

"Lookie here plant lover, Tatsuo did not kill him he was...With me all night to keep me company." Momo says a little embarrassed while Tadao looks up clearly not listening to the accusation or the conversation. "Its too soon to accuse anyone right now, we need to figure out how and why the culprit even lured them to the dojo." Toshi announces trying to get things back to its original track while Miwa starts to speak up.

"I font know if this has anything to do with the trial but Arata and Natsumi was with me last night before Natsumi lead him away when I decided to go to sleep." Miwa explains as Sora notices Natsumi's body starting to shake. "Hey Natsumi are you okay?" Sora asks in a concerned tone getting Natsumi's attention. "I-I didn't kill him, Miwa is lying I didn't go anywhere with him, I-I'm innocent I-I s-swear." Natsumi answers definitely scared as Kenji glare at her now.

"Its okay to act scared but when you act like this it makes you look like the killer, and you did seem to be one of the only ones with the victim most of the time." Kenji explains almost emotionlessly making Natsumi stop shaking as she just stands there silently and clearly angry. "You think I killed him, then where's your proof you pin it on me and we all could die, its clearly Tatsuo that did it anyway." Natsumi says calmly making Toshi sigh as he looks over at Monokuma.

"I think we're ready." Toshi says, "okay, its voting time!" Monokuma yells getting everyone's attention as they see a screen in front of each if them turn on to reveal that its a voting screen with Natsumi starting to panic again. Sora clicks Natsumi's picture already regretting the choice as a giant screen descends to Monokuma's side to see two people voted for Tatsuo and the rest voted for Natsumi. "

"You got it right, the culprit is Yuka Natsumi, the ultimate track athlete and its punishment time. I have a special punishment just for her." Monokuma explains as everyone looks at Natsumi for an explanation but only gets silence before she steps away from her stand. "I didn't do it I'm innocent, Tatsuo is framing me and I will not be punished for something I didn't do!" Natsumi yells while trying to run away as a metallic collar wraps around her leg dragging her through the ground and into a double door.

Natsumi stands up now in a track field with a ball and chain as she sees a couple of kid looking Monokuma nearby all holding javelins as they start throwing them making her run forward. Natsumi continues trying to run with the heavy ball on her leg until she hears an audible snap of her leg making her start to limp as a javelin lands straight into the thigh of her good leg. Natsumi starts to pull at the javelin with fear written over face while trying to move before a javelin lands straight through her chest making her cough up blood all over ground around her feet. Natsumi starts to cough and cry in pain before two of the little monokumas with one looking blue and the other green as they throw a diskus at her with hitting straight into her skull as she leans forward in pain before she looks up at the sky to see the sky full of javelins as they come down flying towards her.

Sora steps away from her spot about to puke before Kenji pulls her close trying to keep her away from the grisly sight of Natsumi with javelins poking out of each side of her body with blood everywhere and a dent in her skull where the diskus hit. "Don't look at it, you'll be fine." Kenji says while holding her tightly before he notices Osamu closely observing the body in a pyscotic kind of way.

"Too bad she only became perfect after death." Osamu complains while the others just stand there scared, disgusted, disturbed, and angry at Monokuma which just stood there laughing with no one even caring about the five small Monokuma things they all saw.

That night Sora could barely sleep, she fell asleep from fear of her possibly dying in this killing game. in the morning she hears knocking on her door forcing her to get up as she goes to her closet and quickly gets dressed in a more fresher version of her outfit noting that every outfit in the closet look identically similar before she opens her door to see Kenji standing there. "what is it?" Sora asks trying to forget about what happened the prior day only with the quick flashes of Natsumi's mutilate body appearing in her head. "according to some group members they want us all to meet in the dining hall every morning." Kenji answers as she steps out of her room, closes the dorr and locks it while Kenji starts to lead the way to the dining hall.

When they arrive at the dining hall they see Hisoka and Shin arguing with a white and red like Monokuma as it starts to get a little angry. "I'm telling you I'm Monotaro not my dad and he sent me to give you your prizes for surviving the class trial." Monotaro says angrily before leaving with a black book, a wooden charm, and a silver key on one of the tables.

"Me and Sora can figure out where this key goes to." Kenji says before leading Sora out into the hall while she looks out in the distance trying to think of her now and then memories that appear. "Do you really know where this key goes to?" Sora asks, "i might, yeah I think down near one of the classrooms, where an individual locker is in the hall." Kenji answers as they arrive in a hall with two classrooms to see a locker at the end of the hall.

Kenji puts the key in the locker to reveal that it fits, the locker starts to shudder as it moves to the left to reveal a staircase leading to the second floor. The two climbs up the stairs to see a few doors with one containing a design of two masks, a happy one and a sad one before Kenji opens the door. Kenji is welcomed by the sight of a mannequin in jester clothing with a black mask that covers the top part of its face as he sees cases of tools that the ultimate jester would use for entertainment purposes. "This must be my lab." A female voice says to reveal Momo walking in as she grabs a white mask that covers the whole face with a black tear under the left eye while looking around.

Kenji notes a set of throwing knives in a case clearly for dangerous acts that would need them before Sora tugs at his shirt clearly wanting to explore more. They check the other rooms to see that they're just other classrooms before they decide to go look for the others, they decide to go to the library to see Toshi with the black book with Hisoka keeping him company before the two walk in. "Hey did you find the spot for that book?" Sora asks as she walks over to Toshi which is standing in front of a pedastel for a book.

"yeah I think so." Toshi answers before putting the book on the pedastel making the wall behind it open up as if its a door revealing a staircase leading down with Hisoka taking lead this time. The four sees that the stairs lead down to a small hall that contains a oak wooden door with a design of a skull on it showing that its a talent lab. They walk in to see the walls are black with only a ceiling lamp hanging in the middle of the room with a set of candles on a wooden dresser along with old books about rituals with a wooden staff with a skull on the top laying against a wall.

"This is the ultimate shaman's room, I hope you use the tools in here for murder." A familiar voice says to reveal Monokuma walking in surprising the four with Hisoka taking a step towards the bear. "No, this room will not be a part of your 'game'." Hisoka argues making Monokuma glare at them angrily before walking away angrily. "So do these things actually work?" Toshi asks "of course, it wouldn't be in my room if they didn't work." Hisoka answers as he opens up one of the books and starts to read it with a smile creeping onto his face so Sora decides to leave with Kenji behind her.

They head outside to see Shin, Osamu, and Miwa are staring at a statue of a priest with a wooden necklace with a line of charms with aindent between two if them. "Do you guys need any help?" Kenji asks while walking over to them casually. "Nah, I got this under control." Osamu answers before shoving the wooden charm onto the necklace making the statue get up off its pedastel and walk over to a gate which it pushes wide open.

Kenji and the others walk past the gate to see a small building with two mannequins in musketeer uniforms each holding a musket rifle in their hands in a guarding stance. They enter the building to see a row of sword against a wall with rifles neatly stacked against the opposite wall with plenty of musketeer uniforms from different countries and eras. "this must be my lab, the ultimate musketeer's lab." Miwa says as she walks forward to see a window looking outside to see a target dummy out there. as Kenji goes to start examining they see Usagi run in getting the group's attention. "Hey Ran found something interesting and wants everyone to meet in the dining hall." Usagi announces so Miwa nods as she follows everyone out of her ultimate lab with Osamu looking back with his mind filled with a few thoughts.

Kenji walks into the dining hall to see everyone there with Ran holding a device that looks like a flashlight, "hey what is that?" Osamu asks curiously while walking forward before Monokuma appears next to Ran making Osamu almost jump backwards from the sudden appearance as Monokuma takes the flashlight looking device. "you see this is a flashback light it will bring back memories that are lost." Monokuma answers as he hands it back to Ran which decides to turn it on filling the room with a bright white light with Kenji closing his eyes for a brief moment.

Kenji opens his eyes to see himself running from a crowd with the words: ultimate hunt being said as he sees himself hiding with him only wandering why as he closes his eyes again, Kenji opens his eyes once again to find himself in the real world to see everyone looking a little shocked. "the ultimate hunt, I remember that but that's it no details of why that would mean we would end up in a place like this though." Naomi says softly revealing that she's scared and a little shocked before they all now notice a pile of monokuma looking pads on a table with their names on the backs and a sign in front of it saying: second motive,

and that's where I'm leaving this chapter, see you in the next chapter and don't forget to let me know how you guys like it so far or what I might be doing wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome to the third chapter of Another killing game which to summarize a bit that might appear is we will learn some of the truth of the monopads they just received and maybe of these strange flashbacks in Sora's head, I hope you guys are enjoying it since I'm trying my very best and now I'll let you get to the actual chapter.

Sora sees Tadao examining the pile before he starts to distribute each monopod looking device to the owner that the name says before everyone pretty much split up after doing anything they wanted to do in the dining hall. Sora walks out to her room as she sees Kenji in the hall staring at the monopod with audio coming from it showing that its a video on the device as she sees him looking at it with eyes starting to get a little wet. "this is the motivational video for the ultimate economist, Takehiko Kenji, you see Kenji since you've been here people have been getting more worried out there without your guiding voice for economy reason for countries and even your poor old family are victims from society but if you want to know any of their results you have to graduate first." Monokuma's voice explains as Kenji tosses the device against a wall angrily cracking the screen before he turns to face Sora and walks past her trying to act natural as if nothing happened.

"So the second motive is Monokuma trying to get in our heads." Sora says as she enters her room and puts her own monopod device on her table before leaving to go see if anyone is too busy for some time to hang out. Sora finds herself standing in the ultimate shaman's lab with Hisoka which is reading a book about rituals and how to successfully perform them before she decides to get his attention. "Hey are you busy?" Sora asks as she sees Hisoka glance over at her briefly before closing the book and putting it down on the dresser showing that he has some time to waste making Sora smile a bit. "no I'm not too busy, how about we sit down and chat." Hisoka answers before sitting down with Sora following suit with many topics running through her head but trying to avoid topics like the prior day or the second motive.

"So when did you start your job as a shaman?" Sora decides to ask with curiosity while Hisoka clears his throat, "you see my father came from Africa as a tribe's shaman and decided to pass the torch and I just happened to surpass him and most people hired me for my shaman duties or to even bless them at times, but honestly I don't see it as a talent no instead I see it as my life and nothing else." Hisoka explains as he looks at her in a serious way before Osamu walks in a little smugly making Hisoka sigh before Osamu decides to sit down and looks at the two of them, Sora thinks back to her own talent remembering that she only really became an astronomer because of the times of her father taking her out at night to look at the night sky and the constellations.

"Hey imperfect Shaman and Sora, its nice to just take a load off after two of our classmates died." Osamu says before he sees Hisoka stand up and glare at Osamu which continues to smile smugly. "What are you going to do imperfect fool?" Osamu asks before Hisoka grabs him by the throat making Sora quickly jump to her feet to intercept but stops when Hisoka throws him into a wall.

"Don't talk as if their lives didn't matter." Hisoka says as he walks towards Osamu which just sits there chuckling before Sora barely stops Hisoka by pushing him away from Osamu. "Stop it, I'll take care of this." Sora commands before helping Osamu out of the room as some of his hair falls forward over his forehead.

"What are you trying to do, antagonize people do you want to die?" Sora asks as Osamu pushes her away lightly before walking up to the library with Sora following him to see Toshi and Miwa talking alone getting Sora's attention. "No, I don't want to die but I'm not going to let some imperfect shaman ruin a perfect killing game like this." Osamu answers as he steps into the library to see Miwa nodding and walking away before Toshi walks over to a pedastel acting like he was looking at books. Toshi starts to head towards the entrance of the library but stops when Osamu grabs him by the arm.

"Hey what were you and Miwa talking about, Toshi?" Osamu asks "its none of your business we were just talking and that's it." Toshi answers before pushing Osamu away as he leaves the library making Osamu smirk, "and things are getting interesting, come my friend we must learn more." Osamu says as they walk out into the hall to see Toshi walking towards outside so Sora stops Osamu.

"Hey just leave him alone, we don't want to rile people up, I don't want anymore people to die." Sora explains, "then I guess you're better off locked in your room, we're humans its our nature to kill." Osamu says as he walks outside with Sora to see Toshi walking towards the ultimate musketeer talent lab. "Hey maybe they were talking about those motive videos, though I haven't watched mine at all." Sora suggests "possibly, but there's no reason to stay low key about it, that makes you look suspicious." Osamu replies as he heads inside to see Shin standing in the main hall talking to Naomi.

"Hey have you seen Kenji recently after we got those videos?" Naomi asks, "yeah, the man can't handle with the pressure right now and I don't blame him." Shin answers as Osamu strides towards them while trying to fix his hair. "Hey there is nothing to worry about right now nothing is even going on." Osamu says with a smirk before Shin turns to face the perfection in a hostile way while Naomi just lightly slaps her forehead. "Are you an idiot, you call yourself a perfection then spout nothing but stupidity out of your mouth!" Shin yells before he goes to push Osamu but Sora stops him now a little worked up.

"Stop it, you do anything stupid you'll just end up commiting murder just giving Monokuma what he wants." Sora says as Tadao walks by with Usagi closely following and trying to pester him as Sora feels her head getting another headache as Osamu grabs her arm in a worried way. "Follow me miss Sora, I'll keep an eye on you." Osamu lightly says as he leads her out to the dormitory and towards his room before they see Kenji walking up to them with Hisoka and pushes him against a wall in an aggressive way.

"I don't know what you think you'll get from this, but I know you're behind this somehow so fess up, mastermind!" Kenji yells before punching Osamu hard enough to bust up his nose with blood gushing out of his nose quickly before Hisoka pushes him harder against the wall. Osamu just let's out a weak chuckle before Kenji punches him again in the face with more blood covering his face before Tatsuo decides to separate the three with Sora helping Osamu walk into his room. Osamu walks in to see his bed messily made with a laptop on top of the bed with clothes all over the ground of the closet revealing a camera presently turned off.

"Hey Osamu you there?" A female voice asks from the laptop as the screen turns on to reveal a girl with red hair wearing a black uniform with a mage hat in the background. "Yeah I'm here Himiko and with a friend this time." Osamu answers as he sits on his bed and points over at a tissue box while Himiko gasps at the sight of his face. "What happened?" Himiko asks, "nothing just got in a conflict with some of the other guys." Osamu explains with a smile as Sora hands him a tissue letting him wipe some of the blood off while Himiko looks to the left in a silent thinking kind of way.

"You remind me of a student I was stuck in the killing game with by the name of Kokichi and just like him you lie, please be careful I would like to meet you in person after we try to get all of you out of there." Himiko replies getting Sora's attention before she also sits on the bed to see Himiko. "We?" Sora asks, "yeah me and two other friends are trying to work on getting you guys out of there before it gets too bad in there." Himiko answers as she quickly looks over at Osamu which is now holding his nose before they hear rough knocking on the door.

"Sorry my little mage but I have company." Osamu says making Himiko blush before her image disappears with Osamu now walking over to the door in a serious way. He opens the door to see Monokuma looking a little upset with Hisoka behind him. "What is it Monokuma?" Osamu asks, "for some reason these numbskulls think there's a mastermind nevertheless they think its you so they asked me to lock you in a classroom with eyes on you for the night." Monokuma answers before Osamu nods and walks out to see Tadao and Kenji standing in the dormitory entrance hall with hostile looks.

After Osamu was lead away Sora finds herself in the ultimate jester's lab talking to Momo which is examining the different type of masks. "So what's troubling you, Osamu?" Momo asks, "this whole killing game, its making everyone go primal and against each other." Sora answers as she sees Momo nod as Miwa marches in getting their attention with Toshi and Tadao right behind her. "Don't worry, us and Usagi have come up with a plan to end it and we're going to execute it tomorrow." Miwa announces as Sora stands up in a panicked way thinking that they might be talking about killing Osamu.

"Its simple, we're going to figure out how to kill Monokuma and it will be all over." Toshi adds, "No, that's wrong you bastards!" A loud voice yells to reveal a small white and blue Monokuma holding a guitar is standing in the room with them. "And why wouldn't it?" Tadao asks "its simple you dumb bear that is what he wants from us, and those fake videos must be a diversion." Miwa agrees making the bear walk out with Sora looking over at Momo in a worried way.

That night instead of going to sleep, Sora decided to walk over to the classroom that Monokuma is holding Osamu in but on her way outside she sees a silhouette of a man but instead of a normal head wearing a Monokuma mask as he runs out of site. Sora gets to tgs classroom and unlocks the door to see no one in there as she feels two hands go over her mouth to reveal the man wearing the Monokuma mask is behind her.

Out of instinct she punches the man in the gut making him groan in pain before falling to his knees. "Sorry for trying to scare you, but I didn't expect that to be your reaction." The man says while taking the mask off to reveal. Osamu with a pained grin. "You asshole, you actually scared me!" Sora yells while he looks at her in a more grim way.

"We need to go check around the campus to make sure nothing suspicious happens." Osamu says as he walks towards the wall of the dome expecting to see something before they see a small girl that looks a lot like Himiko standing on the other side in their view. "Hey Osamu I got here in time again." Himiko greets as Osamu nods and carefully looks around their surroundings to make sure that Monokuma isn't watching. "So how is it going on your half?" Osamu asks as Himiko smiles at him lightly. "Good actually, I told Shuichi and he has tools nearby for us to try to get this cage down." Himiko explains as she looks at them with hope while Osamu nods before he feels something bad in his mind.

Sora decided to leave the two alone and headed to her room before bumping into Hisoka outside near the dormitory making the two look at each other apologetically. "Hey what are you doing out here?" Sora asks, "I could say the same thing to you, and its not your business." Hisoka replies as he walks past her before she heads back to the dormitory wandering what everyone is doing of planning to do.

The next morning, Sora wakes up to hear knocking on her door making her get up before she gets up and walks over to the door. Sora opens it to reveal Kenji looking at her with a serious face before she stops into the hall while closing the door behind her. "What is it Kenji?" Sora asks, "Osamu is stirring problems." Kenji answers and leads her outside to see everyone near Osamu which is standing in the middle of the campus outside of the school.

"We can get out of here alive if we all just get along,I even have a plan to get out." Osamu explains as Hisoka steps up towards the perfection irritated. "There is no way of getting along, we barely know each other nevertheless work together." Hisoka argues with Ume deciding to walk away towards the dining hall not wanting to listen to the rest of the pointless arguement with Shin and Usagi joining her.

"Hey we need to all calm down and think about this in a more cool headed manner." Sora advises them as she sees Osamu starting to shake a bit making Momo decide to cut in. "She has a point, there is no reason to argue with each other." Momo agrees as everyone besides Osamu starts walking towards the dining hall. "Hey aren't you coming?" Sora asks concerned, "I'm not hungry at the moment." Osamu answers as he starts walking back to the dormitory with Sora nodding guessing that he wants to talk to Himiko.

After eating, Sora decides to spend time with Tatsuo and Shin as they start walking towards the Musketeer's lab to make sure that nothing is missing. "So Tatsuo are you a ninja through family traditions?" Sora asks, "yes, I am proud of it as well." Tatsuo answers as they arrive at the lab to see Toshi finishing up a conversation with Miwa who nods silently. "Well me myself, I was always interested in acting but I didn't want to be an actor instead I wanted to be the guy that help find the actors." Shin explains as Toshi looks over at the three with a friendly yet hostile look mainly at Sora.

"Hello there, what brings you here?" Toshi asks as Miwa walks towards them with a grim look. "Its fine Toshi, but if either of you three get in my way of ending this 'game' I will come for you." Miwa explains in a hostile tone before marching away with Shin looking back at her a little creeped out.

Osamu is in his room having a chat with Himiko not noticing the door opening or even Ran sneaking in. "Hey Osamu how many murders have they're been yet?" Himiko asks, "well only one, the ultimate track athlete killed the ultimate illustrator." Osamu answers before Ran comes into sight with an accusing look. "What are you doing, keeping secrets from the others?" Ran asks as Himiko looks at Osamu scared before he looks at Ran in a bored manner.

"Listen here imperfect botanist, its for everyone's benefit so walk away and pretend that you saw nothing." Osamu answers not even caring at this point what the others might do but more worried about Himiko's safety if Monokuma finds out, Osamu turns off the laptop and pushes Ran out of the room to see Hisoka and Kenji waiting for him with a bundle of rope. "Come on, its getting dark soon so we're going to stop by at the dining hall and then tie you up in the same spot." Kenji explains before they grab Osamu who follows them willingly with Ran looking at them carefully.

That night, Hisoka is sitting next to a tied up Osamu before untying him with Hisoka starting to stand up. "What are you doing imperfect Shaman?" Osamu asks before Hisoka shoves Osamu to the ground damaging his left arm a bit. "I'm putting my plan into action." Hisoka answers as he stomps on Osamu's face knocking him out with a bit of blood starting to cover his vision.

Osamu wakes up with his nose almost broken and going down to the floor as he sees Sora with Tatsuo and Momo trying to make sure he's okay. "Hey what happened?" Sora asks concerned before she helps him sit up. "Hisoka, the imperfect Shaman he did this." Osamu answers before standing up with Momo leading the way into the hallway with Tatsuo looking around considering something.

"Oh no,I think something bad might've happened again." Tatsuo announces getting their attention as he starts heading for the library hoping to find Hisoka okay in his lab, inside they saw blood trickling from the lifeless body of Hisoka masuyo with a bullet hole in his forehead and bruises on his arms with him laying in the middle of a pentagram with a musket rifle next to him. "Its that time of day again!" Monokuma's voice announces over the PA system with Miwa walking in now with a look of horror and confusion on her face.

Sora looks over at Osamu who is examining the body without a care as he feels the bruises and glances at the bullet wound. "There was clearly a struggle, Miwa were where you last night?" Osamu asks, "I was in my room thinking of a way to get us out of here, I know this doesn't help me look good but I didn't do it, this was not my plan not even close." Miwa explains with tears forming in her eyes making Osamu nod silently thinking of only Himiko and stands up. "We should continue investigating, I'm going to investigate Miwa's lab to see if anything out of place can be found." Osamu says before leaving the room.

Osamu arrives at the musketeer lab to see Toshi holding his left arm in pain while cleaning up what looks like blood on the floor of the lab as he grabs Hisoka's staff with a skull on it before noticing Osamu. "Don't say a thing about this in the class trial or you will regret it." Toshi threatens before what it seems limping out of the lab with Monokuma's 'delightful' announcement being heard from inside the lab. "Its time for the class trial, you know where to." Monokuma announces with Osamu now feeling closer to the truth maybe a little too close for his comfort making him head towards where the rest should be.

And that's the end of this chapter, the ultimate shaman:Hisoka is dead the class trial is about to start let me know in the reviews what you think so far, and I'll see you in the class trial next time.


End file.
